


Moments

by silvered_tongues



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: just a super tiny proposal fic
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Moments

Dick sat at the table and adjusted his bow tie for the tenth time that night. He'd been waiting for almost thirty minutes, his nerves prompting him to arrive at the restaurant earlier than necessary. As his hands crept back up towards his neck, the front door opening caught his eye. His breath caught in his chest as his date walked through the door. She was beautiful, wearing a long red dress that showed off her curves, hair curling around her shoulders in soft waves. 

He rose from his chair, kissing her cheek and pulling out her chair. “You look amazing, mea vita.” 

She smiled up at him, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I've never been to a place as nice as this, I wasn't sure what to wear. I hope this is okay.” 

Dick sat back in his seat, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. How could she have any doubts, as amazing as she looked? “It's perfect, babe. I ordered some wine and bruschetta already, it should be here soon.”

“You know just what I like,” she said with an exaggerated wink. 

They settled into their seats to wait for their first course. Words flowed easily from both of them, filling each other in on their work days, or nights, in Dick's case. Dinner passed as food was brought and removed from the table. Dick could feel his nerves becoming more and more wound. He patted his pocket lightly, hoping she wouldn't notice the movement. 

She leaned forward to grab another piece of bread and her dress slipped from her shoulder. His gaze settled on the skin there. When she noticed his eyes lingering on her, she grazed her foot up the side of his leg. He snapped his eyes back to her face to see her smirking at him. He reached down and grabbed her leg, running his thumb over her ankle, winking when she shuddered. 

He dropped her leg quickly, the contact increasing his anxiety. 

Finally their dessert arrived. He'd ordered her favorite - chocolate lava cake with ice cream and fresh strawberries. The waiter sat the plate between them and retreated. 

Dick took a deep breath, and as his date was distracted by grabbing a fork to dig into the dessert, he dropped to one knee beside her and slipped the little box from his pocket. 

She turned to him and gasped at the sight of the ring held out to her. Her eyes flew back and forth between Dick's face and the box in his hand. 

He reached out, taking one of her hands in his. “My love, I've wanted to do this since the moment we met. Every second we've spent together has been my favorite on earth, and all I want is to have more of these moments with you. You make me a better man, and all I can do is work for the rest of my life to prove that I deserve you. I will love you for the rest of my life, and if there is something after that, I will love you then too.” 

He sat the box on the table, pulling the ring out and holding it out to her. “Will you marry me?” 

He held his breath as she sat in silence for a moment, stunned. Then she sprang from her chair, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yes, Dick! Of course I'll marry you, oh my god!” 

He leaned back from her just far enough to slip the ring onto her finger before circling his arms back around her as the restaurant burst into applause. His eyes closed, soaking up the moment, smiling at the thought of all the other moments they would have.  
  
  
silvered-tongues.tumblr.com


End file.
